The Story of a Murderer
by Tachibana-Alexander
Summary: Tras el asesinato de la estrella de la natación Nanase Haruka, siete antiguos conocidos por la victima son los principales sospechosos de su asesinato. Siete jóvenes que tras 5 años separados se reencuentran en el peor escenario posible, ahora tendrán que ayudar a resolver el crimen y sobrevivir en el intento. /Advertencias: Muerte de personajes /Fic NO recomendado a sensibles


**Historia NO recomendada para personas sensibles**

Hola, estoy un poco emocionado con esta historia aunque esto es un simple capitulo piloto para ver si el fic tendría aceptación por eso es corto (aunque rara vez logro llegar a mas de 1,500 palabras) el porque Haruka es el primero (porque más morirán) es porque es el personaje que menos me agrada (al fin lo he dicho, odio a Nanase) que decir, todavía no decido quien será el asesino y quienes las victimas, así que todo puede pasar (excepto que Haruka reviva ese se quedará bien muerto) en fin ya sabéis lo de siempre.

 **Free no me pertenece este fic fue hecho en un arranque de locura e hiperactividad y sin fin de lucro alguno.**

 **Advertencias.**

 _Muerte de un personaje, mención de violación, violencia explicita._

Sin más disfruten de su corta lectura.

* * *

Escucho lejanamente el sonido de una sirena sé que debo retirarme de la escena del crimen y deshacerme de cualquier prueba en mi contra sino quiero ser inculpado, doy una última mirada a los restos del cuerpo de mi víctima y me marcho del lugar.

Rápidamente salgo de la casa y me mezclo con la obscuridad de la noche mientras me alejo lo suficiente del lugar de los hechos y rememoro la forma en que le di fin a la vida del famoso nadador olímpico Nanase Haruka, giro en la siguiente esquina y activó las bombas que deje en la casa, aunque ya he ganado lejanía puedo escuchar perfectamente la explosión y ver las llamas elevarse al cielo así como los gritos de terror de los hasta hace poco dormidos vecinos.

Sonrío mientras aprieto fuertemente el agarre que tengo sobre la bolsa que contiene mi premio, vuelvo a doblar en una esquina a siete cuadras de la anterior y diviso lo que busco una antigua casa abandonada por el mal estado de su estructura.

Ingreso rápidamente a la casa y me dirijo a mi coche, dejo la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y enciendo el coche para largarme de Iwatobi, observo como la bolsa se ha abierto un poco y se aprecia claramente lo que fue la última expresión en el rostro de mi víctima, una de profundo terror, dolor y traición, río mientras conduzco fuera de los límites del pequeño pueblo con la cabeza de Haruka Nanase como mi única compañía.

* * *

Siete jóvenes quedan pasmados en distintos lugares al enterarse de la muerte de su compañero, siete jóvenes que actualmente son los sospechosos del asesinato de la promesa de la natación Nanase Haruka eso dicen los medios.

El primer encuentro de los siete es en la comisaría de Iwatobi después de 5 años separados donde cada uno seguía sus sueños, ese no era el escenario que tenían en mente para su reencuentro.

"¿Cómo murió?" –Pregunta con la voz quebrada Makoto, algo que todos entienden Haruka y él eran mejores amigos, a él la noticia lo debió de haber golpeado más fuerte.

El oficial asignado al caso suspira fuertemente- "Antes de contestar tu pregunta Tachibana debo decir que hay algo que todos deben de saber" –todas las miradas estaban puestas en el oficial desde que empezó a hablar, pero ahora tenía la completa atención de los jóvenes ahí presentes.

El oficial fue hacia su escritorio y saco una nota dentro de una bolsa plástica escrita con la sangre de Haruka- "El asesino fue muy listo al hacer esto, no hay ni una sola huella en la hoja de papel y tampoco podemos decir quien es por su caligrafía pudo perfectamente imitar otra, lo que nos preocupa es el contenido de la nota…"

"¿Cuál es el contenido?" –Pregunto o mejor dicho exigió Sousuke- "Si no me hubiese interrumpido Yamazaki ya supieras la respuesta a esa pregunta, sé que están estresados por la noticia pero esto es vital para ustedes" –dijo colocando la hoja sobre el escritorio y haciendo señas a los jóvenes para que se acercarán.

"¡Son nuestros nombres!" –Exclamó llorosa Gou- "Pero, ¿por qué?

"Lea cuidadosamente señorita Matsuoka y su pregunta se responderá sola" –dijo el oficial.

"Uno es el asesino y los otros serán victimas de su colección" –Rin leyó con voz muerta y aunque intentase negarlo aterrorizada- "Quiere decir que uno de nosotros siete es el asesino y los otros seis son futuras víctimas, ¿cierto?"

"Efectivamente Matsuoka, la nota claramente dice 3 cosas, la primera los 7 implicados siendo estos, Makoto Tachibana, Sousuke Yamazaki, Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa Hazuki, Gou Matsuoka, Seijuurou Mikoshiba y usted Matsuoka, la segunda que uno de ustedes es el asesino y los otros seis serán sus víctimas y la tercera…" –dijo el oficial dando vuelta a la hoja- "…cada siete días uno de ellos morirá, intenten adivinar quién será el primero." –Leyó lloroso y muerto de miedo Nagisa.

"Pero…" –Empezó dubitativo Rei- "¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Y el decir que uno de los siete es el asesino no será una fachada para que nos acusemos los unos a los otros y verdaderamente los siete seremos víctimas?

"No puedo contestar el motivo por el que el asesino vaya tras ustedes Ryugazaki, ya que nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, pero la última pregunta si puedo contestarla, pensamos igual, esa es nuestra teoría los siete son víctimas y el asesino solo quiere confundirnos, por ello serán puestos bajo protección los siete en una casa con vigilancia las 24 horas."

"¿Cómo murió Nanase?" –Dijo Mikoshiba intentando alejarse del hecho de que todos podrían quedar muertos y quería hacerse una idea de que tan sádico era el asesino por si él llegase a ser el primero.

"Respondiendo a eso Mikoshiba, a Nanase Haruka lo violaron, decapitaron y quemaron" –En cuanto escucho aquello Mikoshiba sintió su estómago revolverse al igual que el del resto y se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

Ignorando las expresiones de los siete chicos el oficial siguió hablando- "Por los resultados de la autopsia, sabemos que Nanase Haruka fue brutalmente violado, presentaba desgarro anal, y golpes en varios lugares del cuerpo, principalmente en piernas, abdomen y espalda, se encontró atado de piernas y manos, se sospecha que sus uñas fueron arrancadas y tenía tres barras metálicas clavadas en su cuerpo, una a la altura de la cadera, la segunda en el omoplato derecho y la tercera en sus genitales, también no encontramos la cabeza de Nanase, se presume el asesino la guardo como parte de su colección o eso es lo que creemos después de haber leído la nota, la casa de Nanase fue reducida a cenizas por tres bombas ubicadas en la cocina, el cuerpo de Nanase fue encontrado en su bañera, ya que logramos controlar el fuego el cuerpo no se calcino por completo; también encontramos el cuerpo completamente calcinado del vecino de Nanase que dio aviso a la policía al ver a un sujeto encapuchado merodear la residencia." –Luego de ver el estado casi catatónico en que se encontraban los chicos, el oficial razono que no debió de haber dado la información detallada, así que soltando un fuerte suspiro despachó a los jóvenes para que fuesen trasladados a la casa de seguridad.

"Solo espero que encontremos al asesino antes que alguno de estos chicos muera."

* * *

Si habéis soportado el llegar hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, dependiendo de la aceptación del fic (en teoría de los comentarios que no sean para matarme xD) veré si lo continuo o lo borro de fanfiction...

Todo comentario es bien recibido siempre y cuando sea respetuoso, sin más que decir.

Saludos.  
-Alexander


End file.
